The 510th Elite Legion
by Exalted Jade
Summary: Starting out as one of the elite Clone Trooper legions. Through the Empire and into the New Jedi Order. Follow the clones and how they develop and change.


The sky was dark and swirling with uncontained power. The electromagentic storms ravaged most unprotected compture systems. Burning red hot balls of metal rained down upon the planets surface, the wrecked hunks of starships would pelt the surface for weeks afterwards. This was a hell world. The fortifications had stood against the bonbardment and repelled several assaults. The droid defenses where extreme. And that is why the Republic called the 510th Clone Legion.

This legion was one of the most elite fighting forces in the Grand Army of the Republic. Getting the best equipment and war machines the Republic could produce. Its clone troopers where a cut above the others. The common troopers of this legion where captains in other legions. Most of the legion was made up of ARC troopers. When the Republic needed the impossible done the 510th was called to service.

And it was on this hell world that they where set lose upon their foe. The orbital battle had destroyed the enemy fleet. To save on heavy concussion missiles they used gravity well projectors to use the wreckage as a weapon against the fortress. Not even burrowing fission tipped warheads could puncture the defenses. Overlooking the valley that contained the headquarters, the Strike Zero squad was perched with range finders and targeting computers.

In black armor trimmed in gold the squad leader designation G-01 "Dagger". Over looking the terrian. Switching his comm on he spoke in his commanding tone.

"This is G-01, Dagger. We are in position. The beacon is lit and the targets are laced. Bring the rain" Motioning with his hand the tech specialist with him activated all the equipment. All looking up towards the sky. The familiar streaks of the drop pods and grav shutes opening as the war machines, droids, and clones came down from their capitol ship "Chariot of Victory".

Coming from its drop pod the large AT-HE's moved forward towards the anti-air batteries. Those weapons where targeting the larger drop pods, at this rate most of their seige force would be lost. At the head of the pack of 5 AT-HE's was named "The Black Dance" by its Clone crew. Attached to special harness along the hull the demolition squad waited to jump and make towards the heavy batteries. They needed to come down before the main force could land.

Those massive guns turned upon the approaching AT-HE's and opened fire. 2 of them where destroyed instantly. Their broken husks scattered about the battlefield. More names would be added to the Book of the Fallen. Another helmet placed in memorial aboard the Chariot. The demo-squad had no choice but to get off now and make the climb up the rock face and fortifications. If they could get close enough to place a targeting beacon an orbital strike could blow this mountain face apart and take out the guns before they could be drawn inside and the blast doors closed.

Jumping from their mount the packs they wore helped to slow their descent. Several meters up the slits of the gun box opened fire on them. Bits of blasted rock bounced against their armor. Using sign language to communicate with each other. Ducking down into a protected area. The demo-squads armor was camoflauge. A mixture of blacks and greens to conceal them against this hell worlds eternal twilight.

Looking around the clone designation "Claw" spoke to the rest of his squad "We have 4 maybe 5 heavy blaster turrets up in that gun box" Motioning to another clone "Throw the charges up there we need to clear them out"

The expolsives expert opened one of the satchels he carried. Pulling out to square shaped charges. Squeezing them together to activate them and have the counter begin. Holding them for a few seconds he tossed one than the other into the slits of the gun box. A few moments later the defeaning explosions ripped the rock face apart.

"Good work, lets move out" The squad began to climb up the rock face towards the weapon emplacement. When enemy flyers approached they would stop and hold close to the wall. Their armor helped to conceal them perfectly while they where still. Stopping on the small rock ledge just beneath the weapon emplacement. Quickly placing a probe over the lip. Displayed on a small screen was the series of weapons and driod guardians.

"We have alot of resistance up there" Panning the camera to the left and right "The blast doors lead into the upper portion of the fortress. We must disable those doors it will the rest of our brothers to gain enterance." The weapons themselves where also droids. Moving on their own to get the best targeting possible. Massive wires and conduits connected the weapons to power generators inside the fortress.

The squad primed their weapons giving them a final check. Getting out thermal generades they pushed the primer and threw them over the ledge up near the weapons. The explosions shook the mountain side. One of the droid weapons was blown in half. Climbing over the ledge they opened fire on the droids. Taking cover behind the wreckage and the rock face. The blaster fire from the droids kept them surpressed for the time being. Getting a lucky shot with a heavy blaster, "Eyes" as he was known. The squads sniper was hit. Being blown backwards he crumbled on the ledge they had come up from.

"We need to place the beacon! We cannot hold this location!" Yelling through the comm. Ducking down they prepped the beacon. Placing it in a launcher. Turning from the cover they fired it from a shoulder mounted launcher like a missile. Imbedding itself into the rock. Moving quickly they jumped onto the ledge to pick up their wounded squad mate. Wasting no time they jumped. Their packs where not made for sustained flight and they could only slow themselves alittle. Hitting the ground hard they rolled with the impact.


End file.
